


Ain't your Daddy

by Ruquas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it had happened, Nathan hadn't thought much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't your Daddy

The first time it had happened, Nathan hadn't thought much of it. Eliot was almost asleep and sick, too, when he had called Nathan “Daddy”. And he would have forgotten it in a few days if Eliot wouldn't have called him “Daddy” through his orgasm a few days later.

Nathan thought about Eliot's strange behavior. He knew that it was probably something that turned Eliot on. But it felt strange... wrong. Sam had always called him “Daddy”.

When they had breakfast the next day Nathan took a deep breath and looked to Eliot. “I ain't your Daddy, Eliot.”.

Eliot blushed and nodded and Nathan tried to ignore the hurt and lost look in Eliot's eyes.


End file.
